


Shattered Jewels

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 6, Dino Week, F/M, Heartbreak, dying, losing a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: With the darkness persisting and people turning into daemons, it was only a matter of time until Galdin Quay's inhabitants would be affected...





	Shattered Jewels

Dino held Coctura against him as they wept into each other’s arms. It wasn’t meant to be like this. They were meant to be together, loving each other for the rest of their lives as husband and wife, but it was impossible now. Coctura's body had mutated as she underwent the transformation into a daemon, the very monsters that plagued Lucis, filling the citizens with fear.

“Perhaps… perhaps we should have left sooner,” Coctura cried, trying not to crush Dino with the strength in her arms. “You should leave me behind and save yourself. Go to Hammerhead. I don’t… I can’t take the thought I might hurt you...”

“Don’t say that,” Dino said, his voice shaky as he rubbed Coctura’s back gently. “You’re human, Coctura. You’re not gonna hurt me… no matter what happens I’ll stay beside you.”

“Dino…”

“Shhh… we’ve got time,” Dino smoothed, wiping his own tears away. He held Coctura tighter. “You don’t need to worry. I’ll look after you.”

“But I want you to go, Dino. I want you to save yourself!” Coctura sobbed, pulling back to look at Dino properly. It wasn’t the same. Her daemon eye made everything look red. “Please… I love you.”

“Baby, I ain’t the kinda man that’s gonna leave his girl behind,” Dino grinned, in his best attempt to use his charm. “You’ve been stuck with me since the day you married me.”

Coctura shook her head, smiling with what was left of her human face. “Thank you, Dino... For everything.”

~

Dino sat in the rundown caravan crying into hands. His heart was broken and his will to live was wilting. Not even a week after he’d witnessed the humanity fade from his wife’s face, he’d found his own foot had mutated just as it had done for her. If he didn’t die of becoming a daemon, he’d die of starvation. With no one else living in Galdin Quay, there were no deliveries of food or any electricity being supplied. The water supply hadn’t been cut off yet, but he couldn’t find the motivation to drink it.

“Why?” He cried, his body shaking uncontrollably. He didn’t fear death, but Coctura was the light in his life, she didn’t deserve an ending like that. He’d wished he could save her. He wished he’d forced her to join everyone else who fled to Hammerhead.

Staring at his bare feet, he hung his head in his hands. Outside he could hear the sounds of daemons and the sea crashing against the shore. It was freezing, but the parts of his body that had already begun to mutate couldn’t detect the cold. His heart twisted knowing Coctura had gone through all this and he’d barely been able to support her, not understanding what she was truly going through. If she was here, he knew she would cradle him in her arms and sing sweetly until their minds had found solace. She’d always been too good for him and he knew she deserved a better man, one who didn’t have a dubious past.

Clutching his chest, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He missed her, more than he’d ever missed anyone. Coctura was the reason he’d stayed in Galdin Quay all those years ago and why he’d turned his life around, making jewellery to protect people and to impress his girl. Now, their marriage was full of regrets.

He should have taken her to safety sooner.

He should have protected his girl better.

She was his soulmate, wife, saviour and best friend.

Maybe their souls would reunite in the next life...


End file.
